Infiltration of Volgograd BF2142
by Phae2989
Summary: 60 E.U special forces soldiers are dropped deep into enemy territory with the sole intention of disrupting the P.A.C war machine.
1. Introduction

Introduction 

December 25th 2144; the manufacturing city of Volgograd is now a production hub, where it constantly churns out weapons, combat vehicles and ammunition for the P.A.C. war machine.

To the P.A.C. forces, the loss of this city would be a severe blow to their planned invasion of North Africa, and their further occupation of Europe. Therefore, the 23rd Infantry Division, 19th Armoured Battalion and Volgograd Titan command has been tasked with defending the city.

To the EU victory here will mean that they can push back the P.A.C. forces from Africa and possibly retake Europe.

Military planners from the EU high command have dispatched ten Special Forces squads to, most importantly, disrupt arms production in Volgograd by taking out the factories; eliminating or disrupting any hostile forces in the area is a secondary objective.

Success here would allow the E.U. to launch their planned _Northern Strike_ in 2145.


	2. Infiltration

1. Infiltration

As the _Untouchable, _the 6th iteration of the E.U. air reconnaissance stealth vehicle, which had been modified to hold sixty infantrymen instead of the usual sensor array, approached the occupied city of Volgograd under the cover of night. Major Gold Lawrence went over the mission plan once more with the assembled Special Forces team that numbered at full strength.

'I am sure you have all been over the mission plan given to you in the briefing; in short, your mission is to infiltrate Volgograd and disrupt the PAC's supply chain and tie up the forces in the city.'

The co-pilot's voice floated down from the speakers placed in the ceiling, startling the men in the bay.

'Approaching Volgograd airspace; first drops in ten minutes.'

Lawrence ignored the announcement and proceeded to brief each squad on their individual targets, 'We have a total of sixty men for this mission split into ten squads. Alpha and Bravo will take the targets in the northern quarter; you're blowing the main factory depot. Try to take out their armour facility first. Charlie, Delta you'll be dropped east of them; near the power generators. Try not to blow them before the signal from Alpha and Bravo saying they're clear of the factory complex. Echo and Foxtrot your being dropped a kilometre south; nearby is the armoury, which is your objective. If there is a problem, I'm sure you can get creative. Golf and Hotel will have the west entrance, making sure all of you are covered from any hostiles trying to enter the area after Alpha Charlie Delta and Bravo hit the charges. India and Juliet will deploy in the central deployment zone and provide assistance where and if needed. After the targets have been eliminated, you are to join up two kilometres southwest of the city, where several Shepherds will be waiting to ferry you back to Tunis.'

He paused; looking each squad leader straight in the eye, making sure each one understood the weight of the coming mission. 'You'll be dropped near your individual targets in a matter of minutes. I wish you all luck.'

'Yes sir!' the intermittent reply found its way back to the Major Gold; more than likely the issue of most of the men were far too busy checking their weapons and clearing their heads than to notice Lawrence's short recap of a briefing.

Even though he was a seasoned soldier, Lawrence did not envy the men selected for this mission and was glad that he would be flying back into the safety of E.U. controlled airspace in a few hours. He fell back into is seat but didn't relax at all, he knew that he would be joining the insertion teams if anything happens in enemy airspace

The gathered soldiers, however, did not share Lawrence's trepidation; they were some of the best soldiers the EU could offer and had been through thick and thin. Of course, this also meant that they were expecting trouble the moment they were dropped from the transport. The Major could only imagine the sort of anxiety coursing through his subordinates veins.

The leader of Alpha, Captain Gold Summers, brought up an aerial map of Volgograd with the factories and production facilities marked for destruction on his HUD. He didn't have to look at it twice to know he hated it; the targets were too spread out, and his squad would have to traverse across the open streets of the city to take out each target. This put his formerly meagre hopes of an easy infiltration to their graves. With so many imported and nervous civilians in the city, one of the squads was bound to get caught in the open at some point.

As though sensing what his comrade was thinking, Captain Silver Favrons of India squad opened up a channel to him and whined, 'At least you guys get to deploy into the suburbs and make your way in. We have to drop right into the middle of Volgograd, hope no one will see us, and wait for you guys to get to your targets.' His displeasure of the entire aspect of his squads drop could be tasted in the intonation of the entire sentence.

'Well I've brought food and drinks for a picnic Favrons,' Heindrich announced in his deep German brogue, trying to shed some light on the general dark mood in the transport. Heindrich was a veteran of the U.A.N. defense and Captain Gold of Juliet.

'I hope you guys enjoy your picnic then,' replied an irritated Favrons.

In case you've forgotten already, Juliet's landing with you and the party's free,' Heindrich grumbled; his hopes of lifting the mood dashing into the blackness of the night.

Summers ignored the rest of their remarks and went back to studying the layout of the city. He would probably need to divide the targets up with Bravo squad after they landed.

'Get ready; drop in one minute.' quipped the co-pilot.

The soldiers went about their hasty last minute preparations; some checking their weapons again, some imagining they were home like in the pictures they had, while others were recanting their preferred verses from their religions holy scripture or scrolls.

The hydraulics hissed as they slowly forced the rear bay of the plane opened; a sudden rush of blistering cold air rushed into the plane's interior but none of the troopers really felt the temperature. Considering most lived in Europe before the war started, they were quite accustomed to it.

'Alpha team and Bravo squad get in position, jump in five! Four! Three! Two! One! Drop out now! Go, go go!' barked the co-pilot, ushering the soldiers of Alpha and Bravo out of the transport.

One by one the twelve men plummeted towards the earth under darkness waiting fifteen seconds before deploying their parachutes. Each one was completely silent, not speaking or motioning to his comrades; all merely imagining what could happen when they landed and ignoring the onrush of wind that would have froze them to death were it not for the tinted blue armour with the EU crest, a Couger, imprinted on them.

As the soldiers landed in the freshly fallen snow, some cursed under their breath as they realized that if there will be no more snow falling later, their tracks will be completely visible. The soldiers' professionalism are evident by their action of rushing towards available cover like all good soldiers do and readied their weapons in anticipation of engaging the enemy at any second.

Captain Kalis of Bravo sprinted over to the side of the quiet road he was on and slid into a nearby ditch. He quickly deployed a gun-drone to watch his back while he unhooked his Bianchi LMG. Normally he would prefer the heft of his Ganz, but the nature of the mission meant that the weight of the HMG would work against him, as mobility was the most important factor. Sighing, he forced the slight discomfort of wielding a far lighter and more delicate weapon to the back of his mind.

He aimed down the yellow sight of his Bianchi and stared down the street, searching for any sign of the slightest bit of movement. After about thirty seconds, he was satisfied that there were no hostiles, he flicked his flashlight twice to the location of the two waiting squads indicate his position, not to mention to get them over to him so he didn't have to rely on a machination to cover him. Alpha and Bravo quickly traversed the street, going single file and several meters apart to keep everyone out of grenade radii.

In less then two minutes, both squads responsible for the northern sector of Volgograd had assembled in a defensive perimeter, their squad leaders facing the munitions depot only a quarter-kilometer away.

Kalis posted Lars, the sniper on his squad, and Raffan, his anti-vehicular trooper, to watch out for incoming hostiles while he and Summer's divided up the targets between their squads.

Kneeling in the snow with a map between them Summers whispered, 'We're roughly two-hundred fifty meters from that munitions dump. I bet my squad can take that out quickly and your squad can use the distraction of an explosion to make your way further into the city.'

Kalis shook his head, 'No good. It's too risky.' He thought for a minute. 'It would be a good plan to boost morale and get the momentum for the rest of the squads going, but the explosion would wake up most of the paccys and make everyone's job harder in the long run. Good for a battalion sized battle, but not us.' He stared down the sights on his Bianchi and tapped his pointer finger against the trigger guard nervously. 'I think we should go there and take out the stationed guards, and use the factory as a temporary base of operations. I mean, who's going to miss a few guards this time at night?'

Summers knew why he respected Kalis as a peer. Where he would just make a simple plan that would complete the objective, Kalis would think it through more and plan the best course of action.

'We can also return before we blow it to replenish our supplies and if we're lucky we may get our hands on some P.A.C. equipment which would help.' continued Kalis, still looking down the barrel of his Bianchi.

Nodding at his suggestion, Summers analyzed the map, 'Alpha'll follow the main road towards the factory then.'

'And Bravo will follow the river.'

'Sounds good to me Kalis.' Summers put a playful grin on his face, and despite the fact that his comrade couldn't see it, it was definitely apparent in his voice. 'Last squad there buys beers when we're back home.'

Kalis chuckled. 'You guys are gonna owe my squad a lot then.'

'You're on.'

With their planning, and betting, over the two Captains moved to their respective teams and gave out further instructions.

'Alpha, split up into two fire-teams, three men each. We're going to leap-frog up to that munitions depot and take it. Don't blow anything up.' Summers explained, making the appropriate hand motions to accompany the vocalization of his orders.

'Bravo squad, Lars will flank ahead and right, to cover us and make sure nothing's sneaking up on us. Everyone else is gonna advance as one group. Stay far enough apart to not get taken out by one grenade.' Kalis breathed in deep and looked each soldier in the eye, trusting each one to do their part. 'I know I can count on you guys. Let's all get home on our feet, all right?'

Lars nodded and proceeded to head off first, activating his active camouflage, blending in with the environment and turning into a wisp of swirling snow. There was no saluting as the two squads moved out on their paths to their endeavour; such things were trivial when time was of the essence.

With their orders given and objective in sight, the soldiers of Bravo moved down to the riverside and slipped quietly into the cold darkness of the night.


End file.
